why did this happen
by maddie williams
Summary: This is going to be unfinished for now but do read it, i do not own anything.


**Hello again! this is my second story, sorry if its not that good but i hope you enjoy reading it, oh by the way the Italic words is the voice inside his head. Im sorry if this is a bit sad, ive been feeling a bit down lately but im not sure why. but i do hope that you'll enjoy this story, oh and i own nothing. but this does have depression and scars (kinda like war scars but some arent and some are) and maybe some selfharm but its just a little bit and its only mentioned.**

* * *

For as long as he could remember from the time he was young to now, he couldn't help but think of why everyone had forgotten him. He was invisible to most, unless they needed something then they would have noticed him, but it was quite different than what most would think. He was a country, the country of Canada to be exact. The other countries never took note of him unless he was standing in front of them. It was truly sad that the countries payed no attention to the nation. He was on his chair, in his office, when he noticed a few scars here and there, though it didn't surprise him, since he fought in a few wars and helped England during a few wars and the great depression didn't help with the scars either. Canada or Matthew Williams, couldn't help but think of all the thoughts and the terrible voice inside his head, he couldn't quite understand as to why this happened it just did. However, though Matthew has been depressed before, it sometimes comes back again and again. No one would notice if he was or not, since he was invisible by the other nations and as time went on, he realized only a few times he was depressed but didn't mind it since it had happened quite a few times over the years.  
Matthew continued to think of why everything had changed but maybe it was for the better or the worse who really knows, but he did know when he was alone without kuma in the room he found out that the only voice he heard wasn't his own but it was a terrible one telling him things, "_your friends don't really care, they all think your that brother of yours_." "_you really thought __i wouldn't notice all the hate they have for you? its such a shame you aren't like your brother." "you did everything wrong, don't you understand yet I've helped you when you were all alone with no one around i helped you when no one else did!"_ No matter what Matthew did he couldn't fight the voice in his head, since he didn't know how to get rid of it in the first place, he would listen to the voice but he couldn't believe it, yet sometimes he did believe what the voice was telling him. It hurt him to the point where he couldn't take it and sometimes decide to hurt himself, but he wouldn't the other times though he did try he just couldn't.  
Some time had past since the last time he felt happy, well beside for the fact that he still enjoyed maple syrup and pancakes then he was happy about that but of course the other nations wouldn't notice the change from happy to sad no matter if they saw him or not, oh but he hid it so well if only they could see what was really going on with him and they might never know it depends on whether or not, he couldn't care really and even the voice had said its words once again though he did listen. "_you'll never be able to tell anyone of this!"_ "_you wonder why none of your friends notice you_,_ your to weak for them now!_" _"cant you see? they don't even care that much now, its a shame really but your to nice for your own good." _How he wished it would stop talking, though it did from time to time, he couldn't tell anymore really. Matthew always went to the world meetings, went to the store, played baseball with his brother and other things that he normally did. But no one really noticed his depression since he hid it.

* * *

**Ok so this may or may not be the end i haven't decided yet but im pretty sure my grammer sucks but oh well if you would like to please pm me or write a review if i messed up something and thank you for reading! oh before i forget if i could know what you think if i should continue or not that would help.  
**


End file.
